Chilled Hearts
by Kishiko Masago
Summary: In which Romano is jealous of Germany and Italy has no idea what's going on. Rated T for cursing and OOC-ness. Sorry. Review please?


The sun beamed brightly in the sky. All was peaceful in the country of Italy, despite landmarks, monuments and simple everyday markets bustling with tourists and natives alike. Everyone seemed to get along well, for the natives helped the tourists find the best places and gave them tips on speaking Italian.

However, despite the warm weather and friendly climate, a small cottage in the countryside just beyond Naples was far from warm and friendly. It could have been compared to an icy winter greeting, for the two people inside the house hadn't spoken a word to each other since the younger had come home.

A sigh escaped the parted lips of Romano Vargas, the eldest brother of the two that lived in the small cottage. The other, Feliciano Vargas, also the youngest, sat on the couch opposite his brother, chewing nervously on his lower lip. The younger man had just come back from Germany, where he had been visiting his lover, Ludwig. Of course, his brother disliked the German very much and was always grumpy when his little brother came home from visits to the blonde nation's home.

"Ve~ Romano…" Feliciano started, looking at his brother, who had his back turned to him.

"Hn," Romano snorted, standing up and walking to the nearby kitchen and grabbing a tomato rather forcefully from the counter and walking over the sink to wash it.

The younger Vargas huffed in frustration, pursuing his brother momentarily before sitting down at the table, "What is your problem today, Romano?"

"I don't have a problem," the elder Vargas replied rather snootily, taking a large bite out of the ruby red tomato clutched in his whitening fist.

"Like hell you don't! Stop acting like a prick and tell me what I did wrong this time!" the younger yelled, letting his normally suppressed temper get the best of him.

"_I'M_ acting like a prick? Don't make me laugh, Fels. You act like this all the time; it's my turn for once," Romano said, nearly growling at his younger brother.

The normally docile Feliciano let out a sputtering noise before standing from his seat with tears in his large, amber eyes, "You jerk! _Dio! _And you wonder why I want to live with Germany?"

"Oh, like _you're_ perfect? Save it Feli!" the older brunette sputtered, crossing his arms.

"Why are you being so mean?" the younger brunette said, the tears flowing freely from his eyes as he spoke.

The elder Vargas started to stomp away before hearing his younger brother's sobs. He sighed; he didn't have the heart to walk away. His mind told him to just leave his whiny little brother to cry over their fractured relationship, but his heart, the heart of a loving, caring brother (that was hidden deep, deep down), told him to go over to his little sibling and hug him until he stopped crying. In an uncharacteristic display of affection, Romano grabbed Feliciano and pulled the smaller Italian into a hug. Feliciano whined, flailing a little before finally calming as his brother hummed a soft lullaby to him.

"Ve~ I'm sorry for yelling at you, fratello…" the smaller brunette said, sniffling.

The taller stroked his brother's hair, muttering a quiet apology into his head.

"So, why were you mad at me?" Feliciano asked, looking up at Romano and tilting his head to the side.

Romano sighed, puffing out his cheeks. He wasn't going to admit he was jealous of the potato bastard. Like hell that was ever going to happen! No, he simply wanted his brother to know that he missed him and wanted to talk more often.

"H-Hey fratello?" Romano asked, looking away with a blush.

"Si?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head.

"C-Could you t-try to spend more time with m-me? I-I miss 'ya…" the elder Vargas said, blushing more.

"Ve~ Why didn't you just say that? Come on! Let's go make some pasta and pizza!" the younger exclaimed.

A set of Italian curses strung from Romano's mouth as Feliciano abruptly pulled him into the kitchen to make food. However, the smile on his brother's face as they were making their dinner was priceless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dawww~ Some Italy brother angst and family fluff. This was written for Greece in a Tumblr rp ring. Thanks a lot Greece! ^^ Alrighty, since I have no more to say, REVIEW por favor!**

**-KishikoMasago**


End file.
